Godaime Hokage
by XaviersPalace
Summary: After the invasion from Orochimaru, a new Hokage is needed. The Shinobi Council and the Konoha Elders seat with the Daimyo of the Land of Fire and must decide on who the new Hokage will be. Once they decide on who the new Hokage is; what changes will happen in the village, and how big will it change the Shinobi World in the future?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Warnings:** Female Naruto! Good Elders! Misunderstood Danzo! Smart, powerful Naruto! There will be bashing of the Civilian Council, Sakura, Kakashi, and Iwagakure's Tsuchikage Onoki. There will also be cussing, violence, and sex.

**Summary:** After the invasion from Orochimaru, a new Hokage is needed. The Shinobi Council and the Konoha Elders seat with the Daimyo of the Land of Fire and must decide on who the new Hokage will be. Once they decide on who the new Hokage is; what changes will happen in the village, and how big will it change the Shinobi World in the future?

Chapter 1: A Nomination for Hokage

**Council Room**

The Council Room felt heavy and tense as everyone contemplated their troubles ahead of them. They had just faced Orochimaru's assault on Konoha that did more damage to village then they originally thought; the death of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, being among the heaviest damage.

"He will not get away with this…this…injustice! We should think of a way to deal with all of the damages Orochimaru has dealt with us now! Not just sitting here ideally." exclaimed Homura Mitokado; one of the three Councilors of the Hokage; making his intentions clear on the matter at hand. Next to him Koharu Utatane; another one of the Councilors; nodded in agreement.

A man from the Financing department in the Land of Fire stood and addressed the matter to the rest of the council.

"After what has happened to the village of Konohagakure, the Land of Fire will do anything and everything it can to get Konoha rebuilt to its former glory. But first we need to set up a considerable amount of budget and people to take in account the strain other countries have also because of this."

Everyone and Danzo in particular looked at the man, raising an eyebrow and looking at the man. There was a glint in Danzo's eyes that did not sit well with the ninja in the room, especially those remaining from the old days. They knew what Danzo might do and it made everyone in the room go on high alert.

"There are other important issues that need to be discussed than finances right now don't you think? Such as maybe, who will be the new Hokage? Hiruzen-sama was just killed by Orochimaru and as such we need a new Hokage to fill in the space before other villages see us as weak and vulnerable." Danzo exclaimed in a somewhat fake sad tone to those around him.

Although his tone might seem fake to those around him, Homura and Koharu knew that he was in fact completely sincere in his concerns. The man had just not only lost his best friend and greatest rival, but also a great Hokage. And they were pretty sure that he had not even had the time to properly mourn as they had.

All of the people in the room remained silent, contemplating on the matters on hand and who might make the best candidate for the Hokage. The Fire Daimyo in particular remained silent and sat back in thought and crossed his arms in front of him.

"My lord, we can't decide on a plan for the village if we have no leader to settle the village matters. Besides we still have to deal with the Sand village because it was them that Konoha was damaged as badly as it was." Koharu said to the Fire Daimyo with a respectful tone.

The Fire Daimyo sighed to himself and sat up straighter on his seat, pretending to fan himself as he thought about the situation they were all in.

"I'd normally choose Jiraiya for the position because of his high rank and contributions to the village over the years, but with his…personality…and such; I do not believe he would take up the mantle." The fire Daimyo said in thought as he looked at the battle records once again. Just as he was going to give up, he spied a name at the bottom of his pile that stood out to him. Picking up the file, the Daimyo looked at the records with a more critical eye and read once more.

**XXX**

Just as Danzo was going to speak; seeing on how the Daimyo was now busy reading a file; Shikaku Nara intervened. Clearly seeing on how the old war hawk schemes might happen if he does not do something about it.

"I nominate Kakashi Hatake as the Hokage." Shikaku said clearly, Danzo in the back giving Shikaku a stone-like stare that clearly told him that he knew what he was doing and was not happy about it.

The others in the room murmured, happy about the candidate; and others talking about who might be a better choice as a Hokage.

"He's well known and highly respected and strong…"

"…Minato was even younger, so age isn't an issue…"

A councilwoman turned to Shikaku and asked clearly, "Who was Hatake's teacher?"

"The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze-sama." Shikaku replied in a calm voice as he laid his head once again on the table. Murmuring 'Troublesome' with a smile.

Hook, line, and Sinker.

The all made 'Ohh" sounds and were impressed oh who Hatake's teacher was.

"Ah, Kakashi Hatake was taught by the Yondaime? And as the Yondaime was taught by Jiraiya who was taught by the Sandaime-sama who was taught by…Whoa, he would make an ideal choice as the Hokage!" One of the councilmen exclaimed to those around him in excitement.

Danzo in seeing as everything was starting to fall out of his control exclaimed in heated anger. "The Sandaime's-sama teachings have well as destroyed this village! Orochimaru, who used to be a Konoha-nin, destroyed the village. He was once Sarutobi's pupil himself!"

**XXX**

Everyone turned to Danzo as he made the exclamation. Many saw that Danzo seemed to oppose the idea of Hatake as the next Hokage. But before Danzo could say anymore, he was cut off by Homura.

"The Sandaime-sama was never wrong in his teachings!" Homura bit out in barely controlled rage at Danzo, both glaring at each other balefully.

The ANBU Commander looked at both councilmen in acieration, still dressed in combat clothes; from his mask all the way to his shoes.

"You are responsible for this Danzo, and I will be damned to hell and back before you would ever become the next Hokage. You were the one who let Orochimaru run free through Konoha and let your ROOT let him be! You could have stopped him this whole time and you didn't do a damn fucking thing stop him! You should be solely blamed for Orochimaru's actions if you are going to start pointing fingers!" The ANBU Commander said as he settled back into his chair. Unlike the previous Commander, who had been killed during the invasion, he was not afraid of Danzo and had no problems speaking his mind.

Everyone seemed to quiet and become alert at that particular piece of information they did not know about. Danzo shifted slightly as all eyes came on him, silently cursing the Commander to hell. _'Well, shit!'_

Shikaku grinned even wilder and bigger as the Commander had spoken_. 'Finally someone who can pick apart Danzo in his schemes and call him out.' _Shikaku grinned, it seemed that Dragon; the ANBU Commander; had made a point to the council as whispering broke out.

"That's true isn't it Danzo. Your ROOT should have stopped them and intervened in Orochimaru's actions, which concerned internal affairs of the Land of Fire. Do you have any explanations to this Danzo?" Shikaku practically purred to a frozen Danzo as he lifted his head up.

"…No. I had believed that the strength of our ANBU forces and Jounin were enough to deal with Orochimaru. I did not want him to know that my ROOT division was still around…" Danzo said convincingly to the Council all but the Clan Heads, Senior Ninjas, the ANBU Commander, and the elders. They knew that was a lie that he spoke of.

The Fire Daimyo simply raised an eyebrow at this, but never once took his eyes from the records and reports he was reading from.

"Well now, those are some pretty strong allegations. It seems like we cannot turn to Danzo for the new Hokage for it shall cause a public outrage if word of your involvement…or un-involvement as it was…gets out." The Daimyo said as he flipped a page and stopped on the last page of the reports.

Danzo fumed and glared heatedly at Shikaku, Homura, and Koharu. Cursing them in his head for foiling once again his plans to become Hokage. He sat back to his seat and tried to scheme a new plan to maybe control the new Hokage when one was picked.

At this, Shikaku smirked, as he once again leaned back and watched the chaos he helped create in the room. Knowing that the Daimyo would pick a good Hokage for the village.

Homura and Koharu looked at one another and smiled with inward sighs of relief that Danzo would not be Hokage anytime soon. Ane inwardly promising to themselves that they would help the new Hokage in every chance they have I the future.

The Daimyo sighed and closed the record books and set them aside. He then took out his fan and put it in front of him, blocking others from his expressions. The Daimyo leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table with a smirk on his face.

"I think I may have an idea of who is to be the new Hokage that we may all agree upon. It shall be…" The Daimyo started.

As the Daimyo spoke, every person in the Council Room straightened up and eyes grew wide on the person he picked. Some could not believe that the Daimyo had picked…

**XXX**

**Ramen Ichiraku**

"Achoo!" sneezed one Yuuki Namikaze Uzumaki as she ate another bowl of miso ramen.

"Bless you Yuuki," spoke Ayame; the daughter of Teuchi, the Ramen stall owner; as she picked up dishes and brought them to the back.

"Thanks nii-chan!" Yuuki spoke with a small smile and went back to eating more bowls of miso ramen. Behind her, Ayame and Teuchi smiled indulgently as their favorite customer/daughter/sister was eating like she had never eaten a bowl of ramen before.

Ayame hummed to herself as she gazed at her pseudo-sister who ate with happiness. Ayame was very glad that they took in Yuuki all those years ago or who knows how Yuuki might have turned out. Her pseudo-sister was such a beauty that it was a shame that she hid it behind a Genjutsu.

**XXX**

Right now, Yuuki's genjutsu was that of a boy of 12 with wild spiky blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes with three whisker marks on both cheeks. She had an orange jumpsuit on that just screamed 'Kill Me!' and looked almost malnourished. She was also a short stature of 4'12.

When in reality Yuuki looked much different than the Genjutsu portrayed her as. For one, she was a 16 year old female, not a 12 year old boy. She was 5'6 with a size D breast, a flat tone stomach and a pert butt and tone thighs. She had white blonde hair that went to her butt and had violet purple eyes because her bloodline limit was constantly in usage. Actually Yuuki had two Kekkei Genkai's from her parents; one was the Rinnegan from her mother's side of the family, and the Mokuton also from her mother's side. She did not know if there was one from her father's side or not.

And since Yuuki was young; she had convinced the Hokage to tell her who her parents were; she had known of them. She knew that they were Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Yellow Flash, and Yondaime Hokage; and Kushina Uzumaki, Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, and second Jinchūriki of the Nine-tailed Demon Fox. And although her parents put the nine-tailed into her, Yuuki did not once put the blame on them, just the circumstances that they were under at the time. She did in fact still love them and wished she herself knew them before they were taken from her.

But the main reason onto why Yuuki was in a Genjutsu was to protect her from the civilians in the village. The Sandaime was not as naïve others had portrayed him to be, he knew for a fact that the villagers had in deed seen Yuuki as the Nine-tailed Demon even though she was just the container. So with that in mind, he and his two trusted advisers placed her under a seal and created Naruto Uzumaki in place of Yuuki Namikaze Uzumaki so that when there was a day she could defend herself properly, Yuuki could come out of hiding once more.

So at a young age of 5, Yuuki with Sarutobi and his advisers came up with the perfect mask for her. Naruto would be the 'Dobe' of ninja program and would be happy-go-lucky idiot who smiled at everything and everyone. He would be the ninja who would barely know any jutsu's and would get out of tough situations by pure luck and would always wear an orange jumpsuit.

When in reality, since young, Yuuki would be trained by the Sandaime and many retired ninjas in secret. Because of training since she was young, Yuuki would end up unlocking her first Kekkei Genkai at the young age of 7, the Rinnegan. She unlocked it from seeing her first true friend killed in front of her by the civilians' hands because they thought that a demon like her did not deserve something called friends. She then unlocked her second Kekkei Genkai when she was 10 because apparently she was in 'Peace' with herself and accepted all of her faults within and out. That Kekkei Genkai was the Mokuton; the last person to have it was the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju.

So as Yuuki trained in secret over the years, she kept up the 'dobe' impersonation and eventually became a ninja after three years of 'failure.' She was then put on the same team as Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno with Jounin leader Kakashi Hatake as their sensei.

And although she was on Team 7, she had never once told any of her teammates or friends who she really was. In fact, only a few handfuls of people knew who really Yuuki was. The people who knew were obviously the Sandaime, the two advisors, Iruka Umino, Ayame and Teuchi, Ibiki Morino, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Chōza Akimichi, Tsume Inuzuka, Genma Shiranui, Hayate Gekkō, Asuma Sarutobi, and Konohamaru Sarutobi.

**XXX**

"Ahhh! I forgot!" yelled Yuuki as she got up swiftly. Ayame was suddenly pulled out from her musings and looked at her pseudo-sister in confusion.

"What's wrong Yuuki?" Ayame asked as Yuuki hurriedly paid her bill for the ramen and started running off into the street.

Yuuki yelled back as she continued to run. "I forgot I had to meet Hatake-sensei and the rest of the team at the bridge!"

Ayame chuckled to herself and shook her head at her pseudo-sister in humor as she watched her run with all her might.

She turned back to where Yuuki had eaten and sweatdropped at all the bowls the girl ate. With hands on her hips, Ayame murmured to herself, "I wonder where that girl puts it all?" and continued to clean up the twenty-four bowls of ramen. Teuchi just laughed at his daughter's question and filled other customer's orders.

**XXX**

_TBC…_

**XXX**

Hello everybody, this is my first Naruto story and I hope that you all enjoyed it. ^-^

Now if you have any questions about the story just e-mail me or review and I will try to answer your questions to the best of my abilities.

This story will center on Naruto or "Yuuki" as I am going to call her, about being the Hokage and any relationships she may have with others along the way. This story may be semi-serious, but it will have some comedy in it. ^-^

**Honorifics:**

**San** – derived from Sama, is the most commonplace honorific, and is a title of respect typically used between equals of any age. Although the closest analog in English are the honorifics "Mr.", "Miss", "Mrs.", or "Ms.", san is almost universally added to a person's name, in both formal and informal contexts. However, in addition to being used with people's names, it is also employed in a variety of other ways.

**Sama **– is a markedly more respectful version of san. It is used mainly to refer to people much higher in rank than oneself, toward one's guests or customers (e.g., a sports venue announcer addressing members of the audience), and sometimes toward people one greatly admires. When used to refer to oneself, sama expresses extreme arrogance (or self-effacing irony), as with ore-sama ("my esteemed self").

**Kun** – is used by persons of senior status in addressing or referring to those of junior status, or by anyone when addressing or referring to male children or male teenagers, or among male friends. It can also be used by females when addressing a male that they are emotionally attached to or have known for a long period of time. Although kun is generally used for boys, that is not a hard rule. For example, kun can be used to name a close personal friend or family member of any gender. Also, in business settings, young female employees may also be addressed as kun by older males of senior status. It can also be used by male teachers addressing their female students.

**Chan** – is a diminutive suffix; it expresses that the speaker finds a person endearing. In general, chan is used for babies, young children, grandparents and teenagers. It may also be used towards cute animals, lovers, close friends, any youthful woman, or between friends. Using chan with a superior's name is considered to be condescending and rude.

**Senpai** – is used to address or refer to one's senior colleagues (lower rank black belts) in a school, dojo, or sports club. So at school, the students (gakusei) in higher grades than oneself are senpai. Teachers are not senpai. Neither are students of the same or lower grade: they are referred to as kōhai or gakusei. In a business environment, colleagues with more experience are senpai, but one's boss is not a senpai. Like "doctor" in English, senpai can be used by itself as well as with a name. Due to the phonological rules of the Japanese language, although spelled senpai, the n sound turns to an m sound, thereby being pronounced sempai.

**Kōhai** – is a junior, the reverse of senpai, but it is not normally used as an honorific; kun is used for this function instead.

**Gakusei** – means student and is not normally used as an honorific.

**Shi** – is used in formal writing, and sometimes in very formal speech, for referring to a person who is unfamiliar to the speaker, typically a person known through publications whom the speaker has never actually met. For example, the shi title is common in the speech of newsreaders. It is preferred in legal documents, academic journals, and certain other formal written styles. Once a person's name has been used with shi, the person can be referred to with shi alone, without the name, as long as there is only one person being referred to.


End file.
